


A kiss of love

by yinze_lin



Category: Dvil may cry
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex description, male sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinze_lin/pseuds/yinze_lin
Summary: 一个爱好亲吻的尼禄遇上自己爱人会怎样呢？（总结废）





	A kiss of love

男人的唇软且薄，那不像他与维吉尔在薄而利的上唇之下有着算得上肉感的下唇，但丁的唇与他真实的内心相反，抿紧时只会留下一条锋利的线——几乎看不见那粉红水润的唇肉，看上去冰冷而薄情。

这样薄的唇不太适合亲吻，尼禄仰靠在沙发上，盯着端了一杯草莓圣代一口口消灭的但丁那双被奶油糖霜浸润，在阳光下泛出光泽的唇一眨不眨。这双唇确实不适合亲吻，他想，每一次被它覆上，唇齿相融时尼禄总会忍不住想咬上但丁的下唇，但那太薄了，在他的牙齿将将合上还未用力咬下时就如果冻一般从自己的唇齿之间滑走，和男人的骗术师一样狡猾而难以捉摸。

但这不妨碍他被它所吸引。每每空闲的时候，尼禄的眼神都会不由自主地游移到但丁的嘴上，不管男人是在喋喋不休那些恼人的话，还是正叼着披萨圣代吃得满嘴都是，或是睡得连口水都快流出来。

他会想要贴上去，咬住那薄利的唇肉细细碾磨，探进男人的嘴里用舌头扫过齐整的牙齿与上颚——但丁总会在自己给他口的时候掀开他盖住牙齿的唇，摸过那上下左右四个尖利的虎牙，勾起一边嘴角笑着让他收收牙齿，“你这一口牙能把你下半生的性福给毁了，kid.”。于是他会故意地用虎牙轻轻磨过那膨胀的柱身，狠狠将它埋进自己的喉咙深处，忍住反射性的呕欲，看着男人被疼痛与欢愉激到殷红的眼尾与额角跳动的青筋，感受嘴里更加巨大的肉柱。

“盯着我在想些什么，kid？”

但丁低沉的嗓音打断他越加不堪的幻想，男人吃掉最后一口圣代，探出舌尖扫过水润的下唇，叼着塑料勺含混不清地说，勾得尼禄涨红了脸，深吸一口气咬着牙交叠双腿，试图掩盖裤裆鼓起的一团。

“想吃点草莓圣代吗？不过这里可没有了。”年长的人伸手捏过尼禄的手腕，毫不费力地把人拖上自己的腿，他眯着眼注视着男孩微红的脸颊和游离不定的眼神，带着强烈的暗示抚过因岔开腿而毫无遮掩的鼓起，隔着薄薄的里衣一寸寸揉捏过男孩柔韧的腰与饱满的胸肌，最后一把攥住那修长的脖颈将人逼进自己，但丁拇指覆上尼禄嚅嗫不定的双唇，眼神是隐不住的兴味。

“Oh，看来我们的小家伙想要个kiss.”

“Fuck you Dante,just do it！”

或许自己有点亲吻癖什么的，尼禄上身贴上自己叔叔的胸膛，他趴伏着舔吻男人布满胡茬的下巴，试图挑起但丁的性致——他总喜欢在性爱里吻上那双性感的薄唇，舔过男人老是不爱剃净的下颌，感受那些短硬的胡茬刮过自己的舌头，留下酥麻的触感，然后顺着它们蹭到脖颈，贴着喉结体会那随着动作上下滑动的喉结......他喜欢吻或咬上但丁身体的每一处，每一个角落，锁骨，肩膀，胸，甚至在口交时咬上旁人无从触碰的腿根。

“你看上去总像想要好多个抱抱，”年长的恶魔曾在把他操透之后搂着他耳鬓厮磨，“但其实一个落到你身上的吻就够了，am I right, baby?”

他怎么回答的来着？噢......他甚至没有恼火地否认，而是点着头咬上抵住自己额头的下颌，缠着男人再干自己一次。

尼禄不能否认自己喜欢吻或被吻，正如但丁所说的，当那些或粗糙或温软的唇落到自己脸上的某一处，或自己贴上他们的脸颊时，总会被轻易地安抚。

在他年幼的时候，修女们每晚都会带着昏昏欲睡的他回到自己的房间，替他盖好被子后给他一个晚安吻。那贴在额头温软濡湿或粗糙的触感往往是一触而逝，她们直起身揉揉困倦的他的脑袋，在熄灭小台灯之前互相道一句晚安。

“晚安尼禄，希望明天你不要错过早课。”

起初他只是被动地感受着它们，但离开孤儿院被收养后，逐渐的，不满一点点漫上他的心，催促着他战胜自己的羞涩胆怯去向和蔼善良的养父母讨要一两个晚安吻。

他成功过，但这样的日子永不长久。

成长会伴随太多的烦恼，在那些深切痛苦之余，尼禄已经太久没有享受过肆无忌惮的亲吻——他总是需要压抑，当你成为一位能够独当一面的男人，你得了解什么是男女授受不亲，什么叫做成为他人撒娇依赖的对象。

而现在......尼禄迷恋地蹭上但丁的眉眼，在男人的眉心留下一个濡湿的吻，手下抚摸着恶魔终于鼓胀的胯下。在从前他们未确定的时候但丁就成了他的性幻想对象，在每一个性欲火热的夜晚他想象着舔砥男人的唇角眉梢，陷入年长者带给自己的欲海里无法自拔。

“你是想给我来个晚安吻？”在尼禄的手拉开拉链伸进他的裤裆里隔着一层棉质内裤揉弄自己的勃起时，但丁被男孩留在自己眉心的吻逗得笑出声，他将那双吻错地方的唇拖到自己嘴前，凑近蹭过男孩被自己口水打湿的嘴角，“别吻错了地方，boy.”

“闭嘴，you asshole。”

尼禄遵从自己的内心咬上男人的下唇，在它还没来得及滑走的时候狠狠闭紧牙关，轻易地尝到唇肉被咬破后伤口渗出的鲜血——那种更多的恶魔气息混杂着些许人类的血液味道总是令他欲罢不能，想要在半魔身上留下更多见血的伤口。

“你在床上像只不那么乖的小狗狗。”他家叔叔曾捂着被自己控制不住魔化后咬穿的锁骨这样说过。其实男人说得也没错，尼禄用舌头舔过但丁口腔内那些逐渐消失的伤口，感受着血腥味在彼此的口腔中窜动相融，他是挺像会咬人的狗狗，但可并不小。“不过挺讨我喜欢的。”男人摸摸自己已经愈合的伤口，一瞬间化为魔人，用那根非人的性具毫不犹豫地贯穿了尼禄的下体，把那个在自己巨大魔人对比下显得无比娇小的男孩填得连小腹也鼓了起来。

那种仿佛连内脏都被操到移位的滋味儿令尼禄记忆犹新，他感到一股电流窜过自己的身体，汇入下腹，让那处早已胀大的肉块狠狠一跳，被内裤束缚着甚至感到丝丝的疼痛。

尼禄一只手挽上但丁的脖颈，享受着男人探入自己口腔与自己缠绕的舌，被舔砥到上颚时软进叔叔怀里的上身被男人的大手嘉奖似的抚过。但丁笑着任由男孩掌握住节奏，眯眼注视着尼禄沉入霭霭迷雾宛如海般深蓝的瞳孔，还有在身下胡乱动作想要解开裤带的手。

自己侄子在床上向来是个急性子，但丁还记得他们第一次做爱时男孩像要干掉自己一样急切而不得要领的动作，为了自己的老二考虑，他不得不在尼禄握住那根巨大就不管不顾地想往屁股里头塞的时候拦住年轻的半魔，忍着下身爆炸一般的性欲教会他什么是扩张之后再提着枪操进那张紧到要命的嘴。

尼禄扯下自己的内裤，那根大小可观的涨红性器弹进两人的视线，但丁捏住男孩想要揉上去的手腕，引领着它摸上那个已经不住开合的穴口，“别那么急，kid，先打开自己，嗯？”

“别像哄小孩一样说话！”他瞪了一眼朝自己耳朵吹气的叔叔，却也没有反抗，顺着男人的动作用中指探进那个禁闭的穴口——他们有一周没做了，恢复力过人的身体无论被操到多开也会在短时间内恢复。

“Good boy.”年长的半魔坏笑着，在男孩将中指吞到底后让自己的手也加入了扩张，他愉悦地看着男孩被突然插进后穴的食指激到一跳，拿下攀附在自己肩上的手覆上身下那团火热，“你知道该怎么做。”

尼禄红着脸抿紧唇，在男人目不转睛的注视下放出自己盈蓝的翅膀，他挣开被但丁摁在阴茎上的手，控制着翅尖处的魔爪环住根部，在男人满意的叹息中往屁股里又添了一根指头。

但丁爱惨了自家侄子这对半透明的蓝色翅膀——它们不同于自己与维吉尔的恶魔双翼，更近似于天使的圣洁，上帝，它们甚至还有光滑整齐的羽毛。他将脑袋埋进男孩的肩颈，舔吻着那处细腻的皮肤，趁着尼禄被亲吻和下身四根手指的操弄搞得意乱情迷时偷偷摸上侄子的蝴蝶骨。

“唔......！”尼禄猛地睁大眼，环住男人阴茎的爪子一收，惹得但丁轻嘶一声才反应过来赶紧松开。背后翅膀与骨肉连接的地方敏感至极，被男人顺着根部的绒毛轻轻抚弄带给他的快感不亚于被摁着胯骨抵住前列腺顶干，他几乎被但丁这几下激得快要射出来。“别...操！别碰那儿！”尼禄一只手推搡着男人埋进自己肩颈的头，另一只手塞在自己的屁股里进退两难。

翅膀根处绒毛被拨弄的瘙痒如蛇般沿着他的背脊而下，钻进他的尾骨臀缝，身体深处渴求被填满的麻痒越来越明显，塞在后穴里的手指如隔靴止痒，尼禄通红着脸咬紧牙将指头捅得更深，身体前倾贴紧男人的胸膛躲避着背后对自己翅膀作乱的手。但丁对男孩的反应颇为满意，他抽出自己的手指拍上侄子浑圆紧实的臀肉，在男孩止不住的战栗里紧紧捏住他翅膀的根部，嘴上却是以与动作不同的温柔吻上尼禄的唇，让男孩从喉咙里发出一阵类似幼猫的咕噜声，“想要吗，kid？”他含混地说，甚至没有离开那双被吸咬红肿的唇。

“艹...你他妈在磨蹭什么？”尼禄在接吻的间隙钳住但丁的下巴哑声抱怨，他浑身比三伏天更加燥热，早已准备好被操进的地方痒得要命，偏偏他家叔叔这会儿还有心思问这问那，“快点操我，还是你光摸摸翅膀就能爽完了？”

男孩在激将他，但丁清楚地知道，自己只要放着他不管，要不了多久尼禄就会急不可耐地捏住自己的老二塞进屁股，甚至在被进入的中途就会爽到射出来——他完全可以这样做，靠在沙发背上上欣赏男孩玩弄自己的美景。但......但丁揉弄着手下光滑紧实的臀肉，难得歇下自己的恶趣味。

男人撩起男孩紧身的里衣固定在胸部以上，咬上早已挺立的乳尖，疼痛在恶魔的体质下成了最好的催情剂，尼禄忍不住挺起胸将自己更多地送进但丁口中，却在下一秒被掐住腰往下一摁，顶在穴口的阴茎狠狠一捅到底。

“......操！”尼禄哽了一口气，被巨物彻底扩张的快感令他身子一软整个人倒进但丁怀里，他狠喘几口气，好不容易平复了呼吸却又被下身突然的抽送击打地支离破碎。

“你他...妈，就不能...说一声？！”尼禄紧紧攀住但丁的肩膀，蓝色的魔爪在男人的背后留下一条条血淋淋的伤痕，却又在强大的恢复力下快速愈合。那些血腥味混进两人的气息，使空气变得粘腻沉重，尼禄在但丁越来越快的抽送下几乎喘不匀气，快要被快感的海洋逼至窒息。他报复性地咬上在自己眼前上下晃动的胸肌，嵌进肉里的牙齿狠狠碾磨，几乎快从但丁胸口咬下一口肉来。

但丁太大了，将他的穴口填得没了一丝缝隙，那些扩张时渗出的肠液混进男人的腺液像失禁一般流满了尼禄的屁股，在阴茎的进出下发出咕啾的水声，淫靡不堪。

半魔轻笑一声，抬手揉弄胸口处的那颗脑袋，肌肉被咬破的刺痛如同打进神经的一针兴奋剂，他操进男孩的深处，一次次碾过会让尼禄整个弹起的前列腺，那紧裹着柱身的肠道恬不知耻地不断收缩像要吞进更多。

“My lovely boy.”

男人的声音像是自遥远的另一个世界而来，又如贴在耳边的耳语震动他的耳膜，那片名为欲望的深海吞没了他，尼禄宛如蛇般缠紧但丁的身体，背德的罪恶化为更加刺激的快意冲进神经，他在这浓稠如糖浆的空气里艰难地吐息，摇晃着腰随着男人的抽插迎合，男孩绞紧体内的肉棒，在眼前一阵阵的白光中到达了顶峰。

“Wanna a kiss？”

“Yeah......of curse I do.”

尼禄半阖上眼，感受着灌入体内的温凉液体，在快感的余韵里揽过男人的脖子堵上那张薄唇。

This......this kiss means love.  
end.


End file.
